


The Earth Is a Much Warmer Place

by RoxySmith



Series: It Could Be Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Hotch's birthday, M/M, Socially Awkward Reid, Socially Handicapped Reid, Some days before the first episode, Somewhat socially functioning Reid, Spencer with Asperger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Reid's teammates overwhelms him with their many emotions, He still see them like a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earth Is a Much Warmer Place

Two years. That was how long he had worked for the BAU. They never planned on him working for Hotch, their original thought was just letting him work with white collar crimes which typically just involved numbers, not much human contact. It was the perfect job for Spencer but then came Gideon and saw potential in the young man. He pulled him right off the academy, pulled some strings and when finally when he stood outside his new boss office, ready for his first day, the only thing going through Hotch mind was: What the hell was Gideon thinking?   
He had slowly progressed into a somewhat social person. It was still hard for him, all the people around him drained him but he was slowly getting used to it.

Morgan was the one he would call his best friend at work, if he didn't count his boyfriend. It didn't start that way. He didn't like Morgan in the beginning. The bigger man was annoying, always pushing the limits by touching his shoulder and constantly trying to get him out to the clubs. Hotch had taken him there one time, he didn't like it at all. He thought he was about to suffocate in there.   
Then one day he found Morgan's touch not that uncomfortable anymore. He allowed the touch, and found himself happy whenever they talked. Morgan understood his limits, He had learned the hard way to never hug Spencer Reid unless Spencer where he one starting the hug.

Gideon was his mentor. He looked up to the older man. He was the father Reid never had. Gideon took care of him, gave him the time he needed and best of all, he never touched him. He was always calm around Gideon, the best thing he knew was playing chess with the older man. No one had ever beaten him so many times in chess like him. He had never won a single game, he just kept on losing, but it was still fun. 

Garcia was a nightmare. She still was, in a way. To him she was way to bubbly, always talked loud and always dressed in a colorful way. It had taken him a long time for him to get used to her. He knew she wanted to be his friend, but he wasn't ready for it yet. She had no respect for his boundaries, but he had never pushed her away. He let her hug him, even if it was making him uncomfortable. She was one of Morgan’s closest friends, so he wanted to like her. He still had problems with her, but he decided to not think of them. It was when Morgan explained to her why he always was tense during her bear hugs, she finally stopped. It took Spencer three days to realize he missed them. He missed her happiness, even if it made him confused. He missed her.  
He stilled remembered her warm smile when she was allowed to hug him again. That was Garcia for him, the bubbly girl who always made him very uncomfortable but he didn't want to trade her for the world. 

JJ was like his sister. He adapted to her the fastest. She was always smiling when she was around Spencer, and Spencer couldn't help but to smile back. She was nice, but not as bubbly as Garcia. She was always playing with his hair together with Garcia whenever he allowed them to. They loved to braid his hair, or give him pigtails. He had drawn the line when the girls brought out the makeup kit. Not because it was girly to wear makeup, really had no idea what was girly and what was manly. He just didn't like them touching his face. Morgan always burst out laughing whenever he had seen what the girls had done to his hair. 

Spencer preferred Hotch. He was the one who had best control over his emotions. He always kept the same facial expression, and he talked with a soft calm voice. Even during tense situations. Hotch never favorite him over the other team members, at work he was Spencer boss, not the boyfriend and it would continue like that. He couldn't worry about a boyfriend getting hurt in the fields. As a partner, Aaron was very understanding. Never pushed, or at least tried to never push him in to situations he was uncomfortable with. They shared a bed now, and Aaron was allowed to hold him during the night. Spencer would freak out in the mornings the first few times but as time went by, he was perfectly calm with waking up in Aaron arms. Spencer ever held Aaron whenever the older man let go of him during the night. He couldn't sleep without the touch. 

It was Hotch's birthday today. He had just announced that a new member would join the team the next day and Reid wasn't that happy about it. He had just gotten used to his new family, and now this Elle Greenaway would come and rub the balance of their team. He knew it was a part of the work, and even if he hated change, he knew he needed to accept her. Spencer had been pouting almost the whole day since he got the news, but he didn't want to destroy his boyfriend’s birthday. When the day finally was over, and all the others were on the way home, Spencer stayed late to spend time with Hotch on his birthday. He had the key to the older man’s apartment but he wanted them to go home together, maybe stop for dinner. He didn't like crowed places like restaurants, but Hotch made it safe.

Spencer knocked on the door to Hotch's office. As soft as he could but still loud enough for it to be heard. He entered when his boyfriend told him to enter. Spencer didn't waste any more time. He had gotten himself ready for this the whole day and he didn't want to drag it out. He went right up to Hotch and hugged him. When he finally felt Hotch's arms around his waist in a protective embrace, He slowly moved his head closer to Aaron until their lips met in a soft kiss. Spencer kissed Aaron for the first time, and it felt warm. 

He had changed so much after he had met his boyfriend. Some years ago Spencer had not even spoken to strangers. After he met Aaron he had a boyfriend, a Father, a sister and two friends he didn't want to lose. Aaron was slowly taking him down from space, out from his lonely spaceship and out to the warm Earth where Morgan, Gideon, JJ and Garcia was all waiting for him with warm smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe doing a third part in this series, one where Hotch is actually having sex with Reid. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
